


Urgent Delivery

by Padawannah



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Does All The Gross Stuff, Ahsoka Tano is a Good Sister, Anakin Skywalker is a Good Brother, CT-7567 | Rex Knows Everyone, Couch Cuddles, Everything is a Game to Anakin Skywalker, I will be mad, Lots of cuddles, Please do not ship anyone other than Satine with Obi-Wan, Please don't, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy-Wan Kenobi, Tired Obi-Wan Kenobi, its gross, stomach bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: “What’s happened?” she asks Padme. Bail steps out of the speeder and walks away, clearly he’s had enough with this shizzle. Padme laughs a little.“I have a package that needs urgent delivery to the Jedi Temple” she finally says.“Was the package damaged?” Satine asks. Padme turns to Obi-Wan, sort of shaming the sleeping Jedi.“It did not get the rest it needed and has caught a cold,” she says. Satine smiles, of course, he made himself sick from sleep deprivation.“He’s running a bit of a fever, I gave him some Advil a few minutes ago” Padme explains, turning back to face Satine. Satine nods.Obi-Wan is sleep-deprived and sick, but not to worry, his friends are always there.(Lots of cuddling, cute, and funny moments)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa & Padme Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala & CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala & Satine Kryze, Satine Kryze & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Urgent Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rest now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038433) by [katierosefun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katierosefun/pseuds/katierosefun). 



> I hope you enjoy this story. It's a slightly different version of "rest now" by katierosefun. I loved that story so much I wanted to do something like it of my own. Please go check it out, it's awesome. Ok, lots of love to everyone, Happy Holidays, enjoy.

Cody watched the clones sitting across from him in the transport shuttle. His brain wasn’t really in the now, it was somewhere lost in the past, in the battle they just finished that went horribly wrong. They had lost, which feels more frequent. Cody was sick of losing battles, he wanted to win one and force knows he deserves it. Force was Cody tired, he needed a break, they all needed a break. 

Cody snapped out of his mind when he caught sight of the exasperated expression on one of his trooper’s faces. Before he could ask what was wrong, he felt something warm rest against his shoulder. He shifted his eyes to the side of their sockets to find the head of Obi-Wan resting on his shoulder. The Jedi general sighed and nestled deeper into the crook of Cody’s neck. Cody’s eyes were wide as he watched the Jedi sleep. Force knows his general needed it, and Cody didn’t mind one bit, but Cody had a hunch that he wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon.

And Cody’s hunch was very correct. The troop transport touched down on Coruscant but Obi-Wan did not stir. He was sound asleep, he could have easily been in a coma. The doors of the ship opened, casting light on everything, Obi-Wan still, did not stir. Cody turned to the shocked men. 

_ Help me! _ He mouthed. All the clones shrugged. 

_ What are we supposed to do?!  _ one mouthed back. Cody sighed. Obi-Wan could obviously sense his distress because he moaned a bit and snuggled closer to the commander. Clearly, he did not know he was the cause of Cody’s distress. The other troopers laughed silently, stood up, and walked out of the transport, leaving Cody alone with his sleeping general. Or so he thought…

“What ya got there Cody?” Rex’s voice comes. In an army of soldiers with the same DNA, Cody could pick Rex’s voice out of a crowd, they were best friends, not only vod. 

“I don’t know what to do with him,” Cody says, he shakes his shoulder a little, Obi-Wan only moans. Rex chuckles and shakes his head. After a moment he looks over his shoulder. There is a group of senators talking. In the crowd is Senator Amidala and Senator Organa, friends of Obi-Wan’s. Rex shoots Cody a grin and heads over to the pair. He slowly approaches and clears his throat. The two senators stop talking and turn to him. 

“I’m very sorry to interrupt” Rex apologies. Padme shakes her head. 

“No not at all” she protests. Rex knows Padme well. He talks to her quite frequently when he guards secret calls for General Skywalker. 

“I was just wondering if either of you would happen to be going to the Temple” Rex states. Padme and Senator Organa exchange a glance. 

“We weren’t planning on it,” Organa says, “Why? Has something happened?” Rex shakes his head. 

“No nothing bad. I just have a package that needs urgent delivery” he says. Another glance is exchanged between the senators. 

“What is it?” Padme asks. Rex begins walking back towards Cody and Obi-Wan’s transport and the senators follow him. 

“Well it’s alive and currently sleeping on Commander Cody’s shoulder” he explains. They round the corner of the ship and Cody comes into view. He’s smiling sheepishly with Obi-Wan sleeping on his shoulder. Both senators’ hearts melt. 

“Bail, I think we have time to swing by the temple don’t you think?” Padme asks. Bail nods. 

“Yes, I believe we could make a pit stop” the older senator replies. Cody sighs and very slowly, supporting Obi-Wan, stands up. The Jedi wakes up just enough to be handed over to Bail and Padme, being supported between their arms.

“W’as go’in’ on? Wha…?” Obi-Wan looks around dazed, he’s still not even capable of standing on his own.

“Shh. We’re taking you back to the temple” Padme explains. The two senators begin to escort the half-asleep Jedi to a speeder. 

“I’m fine” Obi-Wan protests, being helped into the speeder. He doesn’t even have enough energy to put up a decent fight. 

“If 'fine' is two weeks sleep-deprived, half-awake, and not able to walk by yourself, then sure, you’re fine,” Bail says. There is no reply, the Jedi has already passed out onto Padme’s shoulder in the back of the speeder. Bail looks over his shoulder and smiles. Padme just smiles back. The speeder lifts off and begins heading towards the Jedi temple. Obi-Wan moans a little and Padme looks over at him. 

“You ok?” she asks the sleepy Jedi. 

“‘m tired” he mumbles. Padme grins. 

“‘nd my head kinda’ hurts, and my stomach, and my throat” the Jedi adds. Padme is surprised now. It wasn’t that she didn’t expect the Jedi to be feeling ill, not sleeping for 14 days tends to do that to a person, but she didn’t expect the Jedi to admit to his weakness. Padme opens her mouth to respond but realizes she doesn’t know what to say. The Jedi moans again and lifts a hand to his head. 

“Bail do you have any Tylenol?” Padme asks. Bail looks back at the moaning Jedi and shakes his head. 

“Um… I might have something” he says. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel he begins rummaging through draws of the speeder. Padme turns to Obi-Wan who’s still moaning. 

“I don’ feel da’ good Padme” he mutters. Padme sighs, 

“I know, just hold on” Bail picks out a container of pills. 

“I’ve got some Advil” he offers back to Padme. She takes it and sits Obi-Wan up. In doing so she realizes that he’s running a fever. Probably he got a cold from having a sleep-deprived immune system. No wonder his head was so warm. Padme chuckles a little at his antics. 

“Ok Obi-Wan,” she says. She grabs her canteen of water and hands it to him with the pill. 

“Take this” Obi-Wan shakes his head like a little kid. 

“I don’ wanna” he protests. More like a weak attempt for a protest. Padme sighs and forces him to take it. The pill seems to kick in and his head flops down onto Padme’s shoulder. She takes a bit of the water from her canteen, wets a washcloth, and dabs and rests it on his forehead. 

After a bit more time, Bail lets out an annoyed noise, and Padme looks at him. 

“What’s up?” she asks. 

“Out of gas, we’ll have to stop at the Senate building can’t go any farther” he explains. Padme nods, 

“It’s ok. Obi-Wan has a habit of making quick friends” she says laughing a bit. Bail just grins as he sets down the transport. Padme sighs when she recognizes one of the figures on the platform, she forgot Obi-Wan’s girlfriend was in town- Oh, sorry, the dutchess. 

“Satine!” She calls out. Obi-Wan makes no movement towards waking. Satine turns to see the two senators and a passed out Obi-Wan.  _ What has he gotten himself into this time,  _ she thinks, rolling her eyes. She walks over, tailed by her slightly annoyed guards. She was about to take a ride through the city, but that can wait. 

“What’s happened?” she asks Padme. Bail steps out of the speeder and walks away, clearly he’s had enough with this shizzle. Padme laughs a little. 

“I have a package that needs urgent delivery to the Jedi Temple” she finally says. 

“Was the package damaged?” Satine asks. Padme turns to Obi-Wan, sort of shaming the sleeping Jedi. 

“It did not get the rest it needed and has caught a cold,” she says. Satine smiles, of course he made himself sick from sleep deprivation. 

“He’s running a bit of a fever, I gave him some Advil a few minutes ago” Padme explains, turning back to face Satine. Satine nods. 

“Ok, I can take him to the temple,” she says. Padme sighs,

“Thank you so much,” She says, standing up with Obi-Wan. 

“Of course” Satine replies. Padme tries to get Obi-Wan out of the speeder, but he ends up just flopping into Satine’s arms. The Jedi begins to stir a bit. 

“Wha’... who?” he mumbles. Satine smiles. 

“It’s me, dear. I’ll take you back to the temple” Obi-Wan smiles but still mumbles an incomprehensible protest. Padme smiles and walks back inside and Satine helps the Jedi to her speeder. The dutchess climbs into the back of the speeder and then pulls Obi-Wan up after her. He flops down in the seat, eyes already fluttering closed. 

“‘m tired” he mutters. Satine huffs,

“Alright, you can rest now,” she says. The Jedi lets out a satisfied sigh and closes his eyes all the way. As the speeder pulls up, Satine remembers how alike he is to the little padawan she met on Mandalore. His head falls on her shoulder and it’s very warm, he’s definitely running a fever. Satine lifts her hand up and runs it through his hair. With her other, she reaches down to the medkit attached to the underneath of the seat. She grabs out the thermometer and puts it to Obi-Wan’s head. After a minute it beeps and Satine looks at the temperature, 102.87ºF. He must be really sick and Satine frowns for her friend. Yes, friend. 103 degrees would be dangerous, someone has to stay with him. The Jedi moans uncomfortably in his sleep and shifts around a bit. 

“Shh, it’s ok Obi, we’re almost back to the temple” Satine comforts, and she isn't lying. The temple is coming into sight. 

As the ship descends, a rush of cold air blows over the speeder and Obi-Wan trembles. Satine pulls him close to her in an attempt to keep the drafts from harming him. The ship touches down on the Temple landing and Satine turns to a young togurta girl sitting on the steps. She recognizes the girl from all of Obi-Wan’s talking about her almost instantly. 

“Hello, Ahsoka,” she says. The girl stands up and smiles. 

“Dutchess,” she says bowing. Satine shakes her head. 

“Oh, no, Satine will do just fine” Satine explains. Ahsoka just nods. 

“I see that Master Obi-Wan’s finally fallen asleep,” she says, walking closer. Satine pulls Obi-Wan out of the speeder and towards Ahsoka. He doesn't stir this time. 

“Yes, I have a package from Commander Cody and Padme Amidala to the Jedi Temple,” Satine says. Ahsoka smiles. 

“So it was a group effort?” she asks. Satine nods. 

“He fell asleep on Cody’s shoulder on the way down from the negotiator. Padme delivered him to the Senate building and I picked him up from there” she explains. Ahsoka nods. 

“Anything else I should know?” she asks. Satine nods. 

“Yes. He was sleep-deprived, isn't he always, and caught a cold. He’s running a pretty high fever” she explains. Ahsoka nods worry creeping up in her.

“What temperature?” she asks. 

“102.87” Satine explains, “He should be ok, but someone should keep an eye on him. If it gets much higher…”

“I’ve got it, don’t worry” the young togurta smiles. Satine nods. 

“Alright,” she says and then turns to Obi-Wan, “You’re in good hands, my dear.” Obi-Wan lets out a loud sigh sort of noise. Ahsoka smiles and takes Obi-Wan from Satine. The dutchess strides back towards her speeder. Right before she takes off she adds,

“He also took an Advil about 30 minutes ago.” Ahsoka grins. 

“So you got him to take medication, you’re good” she calls. As the shuttle takes off Satine shakes her head. 

“Oh no, it was Padme” the dutchess calls. Ahsoka laughs a little and then slowly makes her way up the stairs. She grunts a little, Obi-Wan is heavy. She walks back into the temple and past some younglings who must be getting the sight of their lives. If anyone had caught pictures, Ahsoka imagines the headlines ‘The Negotiator's Nap’. She chuckles to herself and is a bit startled when she hears a muttered,

“‘soka?” from Obi-Wan’s mouth. She stops walking. 

“Yeah, it’s me Master,” Ahsoka says. Obi-Wan starts to struggle against her but it’s a weak attempt. 

“Calm down, we’re almost at your chambers,” Ahsoka says. Walking up to Obi-Wan’s chambers she realizes a slight issue, she doesn't know the code to get in. She turns to Obi-Wan, who’s still leaning on her shoulder, he’s half-awake. 

“Master Obi-Wan, what’s the code to your room?” she asks. There’s something unhearable muttered. Ahsoka sighs, she has to find Anakin. She thinks to where her master is and… oh crap, of cause. She laughs a little as she heads through the halls. That’s why she didn't find any Jedi Master’s around, they’re in the council meeting for Obi-Wan’s mission debriefing. Ahsoka imagines what there doing right now, probably gawking over the fact that Obi-Wan is 15 minutes late to the meeting. He’s never late anywhere. Eventually, Ahsoka pulls Obi-Wan up to the door of the room and sits him down on one of the benches, he flops up against the wall and without support would fall over. Ahsoka sighs realizing the only way to do this. 

Anakin swivels around when he hears the council doors open. The arguing has been going on for quite some time about where Obi-Wan could possibly be. Anakin hopes to see Obi-Wan in the door but only after a minute of searching does he find his padawans head. It’s sticking out from the side of the wall. 

“Um, masters, I hate to interrupt, but I have something that might answer some of your questions,” Ahsoka says. Everyone is confused. 

“Come out from there Padawan” Master Windu orders. Ahsoka grits her teeth. 

“Sorry Master, I can’t quite do that,” she says, it’s not disrespectful but not really sorry.

“And why’s that young one?” Plo Koon asks. Anakin nods in agreement with the question. 

“I have an urgent delivery to Master Skywalker from Dutchess Satine, Senator Amidala, Senator Organa, and Commander Cody. What the…? 

“Wait for me?!” Anakin asks. Ahsoka seems to ignore him. 

“Well, it was a group effort. It was transferred from Cody to the Senators to the Dutchess to me” Ahsoka says. The council members all look at each other confused. 

“I would have taken him to my room, but I don’t know the code…” Ahsoka explains.

“Snips what are you talking about? What package do you have for me?” Anakin asks. Ahsoka grins. 

“Everyone get ready for the biggest surprise of your life…” Ahsoka says. She steps into the doorway and leaning against her side is a half-asleep Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

“Meet Sleepy-Wan Kenobi,” Ahsoka says. Anakin contains laughter as Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter and he looks around, muttering something to Ahsoka. He then turns to Anakin. 

“Ani?” and then falls to sleep. Anakin actually laughs now and so does everyone else in the council. 

“Wait, the briefing can until rested, my great grandpadawan is,” Master Yoda says. Everyone nods in agreement. The council stands up and walks out. Anakin walks over to Ahsoka, who has sat down on the bench with Obi-Wan’s head resting on Ahoska’s shoulder. Anakin’s heart melts. He walks over and kneels down in front of his family. 

“Hey Snips, apparently he was really tried,” he says. Ahsoka sighs. 

“Yeah, Satine told me that he hadn't slept in 14 days,” the togurta says. Anakin’s eyes widen. 

“That’s ought to have some side effects,” he says. Ahsoka nods. 

“Yeah, he’s so tired he actually admitted how sick he felt to Padme during their 15-minute drive” she laughs slightly, but it’s never really funny when Obi-Wan feels sick, especially not when he admits it. 

“So what’s wrong with him?” Anakin asks, but Ahsoka doesn't get a chance to answer cause Obi-Wan stirs a little. 

“Master?” Anakin asks. Obi-Wan’s bright robins egg colored eyes are slightly glazed over with sleep. 

“Ani, my head hurts” the older Jedi moans. Lifting a hand to his head. Anakin looks at his master's head and finds a few beads of sweat. The younger Jedi puts the back of his hand to Obi-Wan’s head to pull away. 

“Jeese! How hot is his fever?!” Anakin hollers. Ahsoka rolls her eyes. 

“When Satine checked, 102.87,” she says. Anakin’s eyes grow wide.

“That’s almost dangerous!” he yells, worried. 

“Don’ yell. It makes my head hurt” Obi-Wan slurs. Anakin puts a hand to his mouth. 

“Sorry Master” he whispers. Obi-Wan looks to his padawan. 

“My throat hurts,” Obi-Wan says. Ahsoka nods. 

“We know,” Ahsoka says. Obi-Wan begins coughing and Anakin gets out his water canteen. He hands it to his master. 

“Here,” he says. The older Jedi obliges and accepts the water. After his coughing is gone for the most part and he’s done with the water. Anakin and Ahsoka each take one side of Obi-Wan and help him to his room. When they finally arrive Anakin types in the code and the door flies open. Obi-Wan flops down on the sofa and Anakin notices he’s shivering now. 

“Ahsoka go get the thermometer” He orders. The togurta nods and walks into the fresher. Anakin tucks a blanket around his master on the couch. 

“Better?” he asks. Obi-Wan nods. Anakin smiles. Ahsoka comes back with the thermometer and Anakin takes Obi-Wan’s temperature. 102.94, it’s going up. 

“Ok, bring me a bowl of cool water and a washcloth,” Anakin tells his padawan, who nods and gets a bowl. 

“An’kin, you don’ have to” Obi-Wan protests, but Anakin shakes his head. 

“No master, I do, because you can’t be alone. If your fever gets too bad you’ll have to go to the Halls of Healing” the younger Jedi says. Obi-Wan moans.

“I don’ like the Halls of Healing,” he says. Anakin huffs,

“I know master, so it’s either me and Ahsoka here or you at the Halls of Healing,” he says. Obi-Wan frowns but does not protest when Anakin rests the wet washcloth on Obi-Wan’s forehead. Obi-Wan can’t deny it’s relaxing and helpful. 

“Thanks, An’kin” he mutters. All of a sudden Anakin feels a wave of nausea pour of Obi-Wan. 

“Ahsoka!” Anakin yells. 

“I know!” says the young togurta already running to get a bowl.

“My stomach hurts An’kin, I don’ feel so good” Obi-Wan moans hugging his stomach. 

“Yeah, yeah I know” Anakin hurries, “Ahsoka!” 

“I’m coming!” Ahsoka calls, running into the living room with the trash can from the kitchen.  _ Not what I had in mind… but it’ll do  _ Anakin thinks. Ahsoka passes the trash can to her master, who turns back to Obi-Wan,

“An’kin, I think I’m gonna-” Obi-Wan leans over and throws up into the bowl. Anakin rubs his master's back as he pukes. Obi-Wan gasps for air in between heaves. 

“It’s ok” Anakin comforts, “you’ll be fine.” After about a minute more, and Obi-Wan has thrown up all the food he had in him, he flops back down onto the sofa moaning. Anakin hands the trashcan with puke to Ahsoka. 

“Here,” he says. Ahsoka’s face scrunches up. 

“Seriously master?!” she complains. Anakin grins.

“Sorry Snips, I’m staying with him,” he says, “besides, I’m gonna let you and Obi-Wan do the suffering.” Ahsoka rolls her eyes and walks off to change the trash can bag. 

“I’m sorry An’kin” Obi-Wan mutters. Anakin whips his head back to his master,

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he says. Obi-Wan doesn't agree but doesn't have enough energy to object. He’s cold and then hot, and then cold again, his head is still throbbing, his throat is scratchy and hurts, and his stomach is  **not** happy with him. He moans and closes his eyes. 

“You can’t take another Advil yet, but in a bit, I can give you another one” Anakin assures, “For now, you should get some rest. Sleep is the best cure to all that ails ya.” Obi-Wan grins, 

“Don’t use my own words against me. I realize that maybe I should have not… shouldn’t have… have…” before Obi-Wan can finish, his brain gives up on him. His eyes flutter closed into the black oblivion. 

“Goodnight Master,” Anakin says. Obi-Wan doesn't bother to tell Anakin it’s only midday. 

“‘night” he mutters before he falls fast asleep. Anakin sighs watching his master slip into a deep sleep. He strokes a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair and smiles. The young Jedi stands up and walks into the kitchen, he gets Ahsoka and the pair of them lift Obi-Wan to his bed. Then they snuggle in next to them. 

They all get maybe about an hour of good sleep before Anakin is woken up by another wave of Obi-Wan’s nausea hitting him. He turns to his master who is almost awake, tossing and turning in his sleep and moaning. Anakin sits up, careful not to wake Ahsoka, and grabs the bucket at the base of the bed. By the time he’s next to Obi-Wan again, the older Jedi is up. 

“An’kin I don’ feel good” he moans. Anakin nods,

“Yeah, I know, come on” he forces the older Jedi out of the bed and to the sofa in the living room. Ahsoka needs her rest too. Obi-Wan moans once again. 

“An’kin” he moans grabbing his stomach. 

“Do you think you’re gonna throw up again?” Anakin asks. He tries to do what his mother would do when he was a young boy and had a bad stomach bug. 

“I dunno” Obi-Wan replies. Yep, that was how Anakin would always respond. 

“Well do you have to?” Anakin asks. Obi-Wan looks slightly annoyed but mostly uncomfortable and in a lot of pain. 

“I dunno, maybe, yes, maybe, no, I’m not sure!” Obi-Wan moans. Anakin can see the resemblance to his small self. Anakin knows he shouldn't, but he looks up at the clock, 3:07, Anakin bets that by 3:10, Obi-Wan will be throwing up again. The nausea in his force signature is only growing, further confirming Anakin’s theory. The young Jedi really can make anything into a game. War or his master having a horrible stomach bug. 

“An’kin” Obi-Wan says, panic in his voice growing. Anakin turns back to Obi-Wan. The older Jedi's leg is giggling. 

“Hey, it’s ok. Whatever happens”  _ you’re gonna thrown up _ , “It's natural to throw up. It means your body is doing its job” Anakin says calmly. Obi-Wan’s panic still is only growing, his leg giggling faster. He sees the panic and a hint of fear on Obi-Wan’s face and suddenly feels guilty. The older Jedi moans. 

“An’kin, I don’ wanna throw up” Obi-Wan moans, his eyes are now squinted shut and his eyebrows intertwined. He’s hugging his stomach in pain. 

“Hey, shhh, it’s ok, I’m here, it’ll be ok” Anakin comforts. Obi-Wan looks into his brother's eyes, and Anakin nods. 

“It’ll be alright, I’m here, everything's ok,” Anakin says. Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, relaxing seems to give his body the chance it needs. Obi-Wan’s mouth hangs open a little and his cheeks become red. 

“Anakin!” he yells, half moan, half worried. Anakin holds up the bucket and Obi-Wan throws up into the bucket. Anakin rubs his master's back. Obi-Wan gasps for air, moans, and then throws up again. Anakin looks up at the clock, 3:11. Anakin can’t help but grin but is snapped out of his happy moment by Obi-Wan moaning. 

“You’re doing great, good job,” Anakin says. Obi-Wan throws up again. At the amount of food he’s lost, Anakin almost wants to roll his eyes. Eventually, Obi-Wan stops throwing up and he drinks a little water that Anakin offers him. Anakin cleans out the puke bucket and puts it back at their feet. Obi-Wan leans up against Anakin on the sofa, sighing. Anakin wraps an arm around his master and runs a hand through the older Jedi's hair. After a moment of silence, there is a sleepy, 

“Hey, Ani?” Anakin turns to look at his master and lets out a small,

“Hm?” Obi-Wan lets his entire body weight fall onto Anakin.

“Thank you” the older brother mutters. The younger one just smiles and pulls his friend closer. 

“Of course,” he says, after a moment he adds, “I love you.” But Obi-Wan is already fast asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments are greatly appreciated. I would also love prompts for other fan fiction stories. Thank's so much for reading!


End file.
